


Melody [M]

by aphchiptease



Series: RusAme/AmeRus writing requests [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: Prompt: Ivan and Alfred dancing.[Rated M for major character death]





	Melody [M]

_**Melody** _

The sound of socks sliding on creaky wood was almost drowned out by the gentle and slow tune of some nameless muted music that played throughout the small cottage. Snow fell lightly outside of the warm home, twirling and dancing seemingly in time to the nostalgic Russian requiem, before settling themselves against the soft powder that dusted the windowsills and coated the trees. The planks below their feet creaked softly as they moved to the song, slowly shuffling socked feet to keep up with the unhurried tempo. 

Alfred’s face was pressed parallel to the crook of Ivan’s chest, eyes closed with a sweet-tempered expression gracing his sun-sculpted face, gently humming the candied old melody. One hand rested tenderly on Ivan’s shoulder, the other laced with his pale fingers as their arms dipped and swayed with the movement. His body was flush against the other, Alfred listening contentedly to Ivan’s strong heartbeat and absorbing his heat that chased away the chills from the white that drifted outside of their little household. 

Ivan, in return, had his nose burrowed in Alfred’s wheat locks, eyes cracked open to drink in the sight of his docile lover before him. His other arm was circled protectively around Alfred’s back, keeping him molded to his frame, although Alfred didn’t seem like he wanted to be anywhere else anytime soon. He felt a warm lull in his chest, tugging at his heart and pushing him to plant a soft kiss to the boy’s scalp, earning a smile and a shoulder rub in return. The two men continued like this - slowly continuing their placid dance and breathing in the buttery warmth of their love, so palpable it seemed like nothing could disturb it.

Until Ivan collapsed.

Alfred screamed and tore himself from his grasp as his husband doubled over, knees buckling and head smashing the floor. Alfred was already dialing their common doctor who lived right down the road - a common contact, seeing as Ivan had been having severe heart problems all of his life. Their search for a donor had been frantic, yet still unsuccessful. 

“Ivan,” he moaned desperately. “Stay with me, big guy. Please, please baby, focus on me, okay? Doc will be here soon, I promise.”

Ivan was unconscious. Alfred desperately checked for a pulse, a heartbeat. Nothing. He let out a dry sob, feeling utterly helpless, and tightened his grip on his husband. A few minutes passed before the doctor flew into the house, closely followed by paramedics who lifted Ivan onto a stretcher.

It was the last time Ivan would ever step foot into that house. Yet, as everyone bolted out for the hospital in a vain attempt to keep the man alive, the amiable melody still drifted through the eerily quiet and now cold cottage as the snow danced just outside of it’s warm and empty glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the series of "RusAme/AmeRus writing requests". If you would like to request something, you can either do so directly on Ao3 or via my Tumblr (@aphchiptease).


End file.
